User talk:Zapwire/1
Hi, Zapwire! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zapwire page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Fluffy 21 (Talk) 16:36, 29 March 2009 Private party! Hey, Zapwire, I'm hosting a private, buddy-only party soon! Time:4 p.m. EST Date: April 3 Server:Sleet Place: My igloo Hope you can come! =D [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it'll be fine. [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 23:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry, but I reverted your edit on the Great Darktonian Pie War. Darktan can't transform yet. Oh, PS: The other Mwa Mwa bit is uneeded.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 21:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Conficker and Video .......I believe I have recieved a Rick's Roll...... Anyway, Conficker is designated to hit EVERY Windows Operating System (though 3.11 is immune, as you said, because it is not 32-bit). Thank you for sharing that. Anyway, unplug all Windows computers below XP. You have Linux? I'm an eternal Windows fan! I shall stick with Bill forever (or until I can't operate the system)! :::':)' --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:11, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Wierd Box Im from the UK. Here,we spell it "Wierd". You have no right changing spelling; see this. Teh Moo Cow Mooo ---- You are now a rollback. That means you can rollback vandalism even faster. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Het1692 Many thanks for your help on the article! --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] [[User talk:Het1692|'Praat met mij!]] Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) FPL... ? You've forgotten about it, it seems. What about the *secret* project? |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 14:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) About the Episode you made for Ford Car and Link The X-Virus dosen't strike the USA until the time of Season 2, so it can't be part of Season 1. Speeddasher Help! I kinda need some help editing. How do you get so many good edits, and fast? Oh, and like, I seem bad to the wiki cause i got mad at trisk, like, really mad and spammed him. I got banned, then strike oned. And now I seem like a horrible user. So, do you have any advice? Austin8310 13:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) SigTest --Zapwire (talk - Click click me!) 21:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) --Zapwire (talk - Click click me!) 21:10, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Erm...Whats it My younger bro. --The Leader 16:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Trust me, he won't. --The Leader 16:40, 20 April 2009 (UTC) And he does not come on much --The Leader 16:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) You Think Unix Is A... SPINOFF?!?!?!? Um, yeah, In the edit summary for Penix er um I mean NixU you mentioned that Unix was a spinoff of Linux. That is wrong, because Linux is a spinoff of Unix made free and open source. Unix was made in 1969 when Linux was made in 1991 or 1992 I think. |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 00:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) New North Etana Please don't make serious changes in the article, unless it is really nescesarry. I have corrected the map, as it is the map of NNE, not Freezeland. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 13:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Ubuntu 9.04 TOMORROW!! Dude, Zapwire, Ubuntu 9.04 is coming out tomorrow! I hope it's gonna be good (new stuff in server edition too). |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 14:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Not at all. Sorry for making so much trouble. You were right, and now I agree with that. --User:Idoreconise (My Talk here!) 08:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) RE: dun worry about the site, too early for clan. i pay much respect for your efforts, tho. as for the hiatus, i have disgraced my code, and sharkbate and his family. therefore i must think about what i have done long and hard. Bugzy 09:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Ok, I've added it. Thank you for helping me on pages and willing to E-Mail Teletoon. Bubby00000 22:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Requested ss Bugzy 13:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Peach vs. Orange Sorry. At first, the "Orange" parody was first mentioned, but not created yet. Besides, does "peach" really relate to Apple much? I will have to sue you in the Court House if this goes on. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 01:55, 1 May 2009 (UTC) No! HAHAHA! It's defunct, and it worked for Apple. Also, it was Orange Micro, not Orange. So the name "orange" can be used! Besides, someone put Peach in YOWSER whereas I put Orange in some other article. Get it now? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) You sure? I searched Wikipedia thoroughly and there are not one bit of clue saying that there's such company. Never mind that but is Orange an operating-system or hardware company? Microsoft manafactures, Dell or whatever company comes and produces it for them. I would like to clarify this as soon as possible. File talk:Icon Smile Urdu.gif SURE! OK, I don't mind. Internet Explorer is crazy! :D LOL! -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you're my friend, you would click this! 20:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) The People vs Ben The People vs Ben - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Hi! Please vote at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship! For me! --'Idoreconise (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) regarding Mephisto Mephisto is a freelance Sweet Victory Lyrics The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will! Don't ever look back on the world closing in! They only attack with their wings on the wind! Oh, the games will begin! It's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah! It's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight! It's sweet sweet, sweet victory. The world is ours to follow! There is more, but that's all I konw.--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 17:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Testing --'ZapwireThe cake is a lie 15:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) RE: No offense or nothin', but I don't really see how that affects me. Bugzy 19:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hoi! Why did ye ban me? -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Right ho. I do not know the RV clan. Who are they. The thing with TS was personal. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:41, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Bots are illegal. -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 16:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Award I hereby give you my award of respect and coolness! Enjoy! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 02:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Bugzy Requires Help Since you're the only person here I know besides me that torrents, and is good with computers, I thought I'd better ask this question to you; I'm trying to open a keygen, but it comes up with this message; "Keygen.exe will be compressed only after closing the application that uses it" Any ideas? Bugzy 21:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Dang, oh well thanks for your time. Bugzy 21:37, 10 May 2009 (UTC) thanks thank you alot My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']]My code. 01:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) A question....... Do I have enough votes to become a Bobmaster? Also there's quite a few admin requests who have probably allready won, but haven't been answered yet. Speeddasher Question Do, you think, I should candidate for sysopship, when I get 900 edits? Or 1,000? What do you think? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Death Row Case YES! Yes, yes, OH yes! I just have to give you this warning: if you lose in the alloted time limit, you recive a HUGE block (about 367 days). If you win, the Court is gone. If the time limit it passed, the court is a Draw and nothing happens. GOOD LUCK! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) <> Don't Quit! Please don't quit! We have lost several users over the weeks, if you are still thinking, I WILL OPEN UP A FORM THAT EVERYONE CAN SIGN TO AGREE THAT YOU SHOULDN'T QUIT! Reply now, and if your not quitting, I won't do it. 2 days? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 12:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) RE: never, its not my nature to give up. ill either win or die trying. btw, why are you quitting? just wondering? BugzyTalk 13:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) What walrues do in IRC (I am chng), with whois info #EPIC_LULZ Topic set by Joe!Joe@dreggle/staff/Joe on Sun May 17 2009 00:39:21 GMT-0300 (Atlantic Daylight Time) : Why do you think that most CP users are morons : Because they are? : give me a good reason : Bananas : They may be illertaire, but why? : Bananas are gross : actually, Koren is right : I love big juicy bananas. : they all are morons : Pricesly why? : they are just plain morons... : I WANT VBULL : they know nothing : about : 5 year olds :P : and they all act stupid : "where did you get that hat?" : I want vbull so bad : Oh yeah : someone give me a VPS : ping 12.7.0.0.1 : Then repeat : em : no : wrong ip : that is the wrong address : 127.0.0.1 : 127.0.0.1 : and there is a command to keep doing it : Mimon is NOT god : but that is Dossing yourself : Mimron : which hurts :( : Maybe it's a taste of your own medicen? : what medicine : mimo mormon = mion : ping sotrm meds : I WANT VBULL : what is vbull : what th ehell is VBULL : Vbulletin : virtuall b*** : VeryBull : oh : Oh. phpBB is better : SMF is good.... FOR ME! : What is your defeinition of ? : eg. imo? : You.. : I mean mimo : I'll sell Vbulletin cheap : e.g. Mimo : er. no : 50 bucks for vBulletin Whois koren? Nickname: koren Username: Koren Hostname: 64-252-135-255.adsl.snet.net Identified: yes Real name: Walrus Minion Server: Server info: Dreggle IRC Idle time: 1 minutes Channels: this on IRC Client: unknown Remove from chat : Ill take it for $0.00. Deal or no deal? : Nope : lol : what is your #1 target? : Why does the wlarus do this? Whois paul? Nickname: paul Username: paulcote Hostname: h96-61-177-208.cncrtn.dsl.dynamic.tds.net Identified: yes Real name: Paul Server: Server info: Dreggle IRC Idle time: 27 seconds Channels: thisone IRC Client: unknown Remove from chat Whois artichoke200? Nickname: artichoke200 Username: Mibbit Hostname: ip72-218-37-185.hr.hr.cox.net Identified: yes Real name: http://www.mibbit.com Server: Server info: Dreggle IRC Idle time: 40 seconds Channels: +thisone IRC Client: unknown Remove from chat : OMG : YES : THE CD DOES WORK : Who is no 1 on your targets : Why does the walrus do this? : Answer : : GO AWAY : GTFOOTWIRC : well fine Info # 12:47 He hates anyone on CP, but not the game. Check the paritally censored log, because of spam filters # 12:48 ... It's all there # 12:48 ... EVIDERNCE # 12:48 ... They illegally mod software and sell it # 12:48 ... They will hate me for this # 12:49 ... Then I got slienced by the *****bag paul # 12:49 ... But the log is there! --'ZλPWIREThe cake is a lie 15:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Help! I cannot upload images, and do some other things on the wiki! What is happening? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 16:01, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The pic you asked for....... Here's the pic you asked for. It's not as good as my other ones as I don't know much about drawing Terns, but I hope you like it. Speeddasher METALMANAGER's A WWALRUS? WHAT THE...! You know that Metalmanager was a kind user and not a walrus. He is bad, but not a walrus. Give me evidence. I'm sueing you! --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to clarify a few things; *Metalmanager was NOT a Walrus, he did it on his own volition and even said he wasn't a walrus in the history of the CPW main page. *If he actually was a Walrus, then a CPW raid would of been posted on his blog (I can't seem to access it so I assume fbi.gov got my complaint) We have to actually stop and think about things before we take action. BugzyTalk 13:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Also Alex, you won't be sueing anyone. See this and its verdict. BugzyTalk 13:12, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Palmtops, Linux and everything. Okay. Since you're a Linux Expert, I'm going to ask you. Questions: * 1. Is it possible to load Linux onto a mobile phone, then connect the phone to a wireless network? * 2. Palmtops/PDAs/Handheld computers. Can any of them connect to wireless networks, and how do you load Linux onto them? * 3. How many telemarketers does it take to change a lightbulb? * 4. What's the price of Mac laptops in the US?\ --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 00:43, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Image request for QFTGW I'll work on it once I figure out how to make it. Speeddasher new sggie --'ZAPWIRE>'talk 15:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) --'Zapwire'talk 15:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) --'Zapwire'talk 15:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I finished the pic Here's the pic you requested ZapWire. Sorry I didn't finish it as soon as possible, as I was abit busy playing my DS and I wanted to take a break from artwork. Anyways I'm working on another pic, but I'm not going to tell you or anyone else what it is. I want it to be a suprise. Anyways though her's the pic you requested. Speeddasher UN Names Thanks for Northern Antarctic Nations. Got anymore? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 18:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) OK. Thanks anyway. Reply back if you think of any. -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 20:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Boring? DMAN when did my friend DMAN remove anything from any pages??? please un block him. Ok??? so what he removed a bad video!!! thats a good thing!!! and he has NOt made a 9/11 parody page for a long time!!! stiop bringing up the past dude!!! Jesus does not bring up the past!!! and don't yell at me because i said Jesus!!! turtleshroom says stuff about Jesus and you don't yell at him!!! fine fine just block him, only keep him blocked until octorbor 31!!! please. RE: Free Software (and a Ten Thousand Word Rant that Follows) My riend, you're thinking '''freeware. I adore Freeware. If it's free, I will always take it over paid (except M$ Office 2003, nothing better, not even Open Office). To freeware and online stuff I owe most of my accomplishments. Of the free junk I use... *MS Paint *Tux Paint (*cough* LINUX *cough* which I used to enhance the Darktonian Realm, but rarely use otherwise) *HyperCam 2 *Windows Movie Maker *ZamZar *The Wiki Tools (all free) *Google Translate *Vicman's Photoshop (I can't remember the name) *Chip's Challenge (I played it from age 4-11, never beat it) * Vocal Remover (sound editor plugin) *...also, tons more that I would have to list from my primary computer... ---- Yes indeed, free software is one of my favorite things. If I must pay, I won't play. Any games I own are from Wal-Mart and such, I'm a strict freeware man in most cases. ---- However, there are NOTABLE EXCEPTIONS: *M$ Office 2003. I sing praises of it all the time. Without this incredible suite of programs (minus Access and Excel, which I never use), I would have no YouTube videos, Sanity Penguin, or Professor Shroomsky. I made those characters with M$ ClipArt and shapes/drawings, all in PowerPoint, which I saved as images. Turtleheimer also came out in that fashion. PowerPoint is one heck of a video suite. Combined with HyperCam and Windos Movie Maker, I can churn out an eight minute video in weeks that would take months, maybe years for a Flash designer to do. Oh, and Word is good for typing, Publisher is fun, and I'll need Excel when I'm older. Outlook is my e-mail client. I use all aspects. *ArtCursors. It was shareware I bought for $20 when I was young. I made cursors and icons with it, as the name says! Later, I learned it was great for extremely fine details, like the dress on Canren for instance. *Nero. Their Wave Editor makes excellent Ogg files on my home computer, though I mostly use it for snippets of videos and sound effects after I discovered a free alternative. Sometimes, I use its Disc Burner for a Backup. *Windows. Yeah baby! ---- My Network Achievements Finally, I wish to share my achievements on Netowrking with Windows and no software. I'm quite proud of it, so bear with me. *Ever hooked a Windows ME to an XP and have its C Drive and system folder get shared on a network without hackers or viruses interfering? ...how about having it still running. *Ever backed up an entire Windows 95, including registry, on one DVD disc... OVER THE NETWORK? *How about having one computer with a direct connection and using a broken router as a switch for multiple PCs? *Did you ever set up a Windows ME for a Super Bowl party, or get a ten year old computer from a closet up and running? Have you ever hooked up a Windows 95 that had no Etehrnet compatibility to an ethernet cable with a hardware insert in the back? * Furthermore, can you imagine that my primary computer (and every Windows in my house) boots up in about a minute or so? The desktop takes a while, but the actual loading screen goes ZOOM! *Ever ran said network with nary a password, with only a firewall and anti-virus software to protect you, keeping it 100% free of viruses, hackers, AND Conficker, all by yourself? All from one computer? ---- * Oh, and let me guess... you're network PWNs mine... you're probably right. You see, I have twenty folders on just one of the two shared PCs that are actually being used frequently (three others are networked and capable, but only two are used). Most of them don't appear on the Main Screen when you double click My Network Places. Sadly, Yours Truly must click "Entire Network", hunt down the place, and copy it's //{name}/folder/folder, etc. into the add network place thing. ---- Bad Things About My Internet Presence I've shown you the good, here's the bad. * The Internet is slow when the router switch (which I fixed) is used. I had to disconnect it and plug my primary computer's cable into the wall. All other PCs are off. *There are five computers in my room. One is always on (primary, Windows XP), one works and is networked but never used (Windows ME), one is sitting in a corner (also networked and functional, Windows 95), one's hardrive can't boot in its native habitat (it'll be a slave drive very soon since it still works, Windows 98-SE), and one's just a shell with its useful stuff gone (OS unknown!). *I have to set the Sharing and Security in my shared folders to EVERYONE, Annymous Login, Network, Network Service, Remote Assitence, "Interactive", ect. *In order to do any networking period, I used "TweakUI" (an authentic M$ item) and the Group Policy Editor, and gave my user on my primary computer all powerful abilities (without a password). I was told after breaking computer #7 (of ten) to never use a user/BIOS/PC password, EVER, so I'm a hacker target! **Fortunately, I've enabled MS Update, I have AVG 7.5 (soon to be 8.5) updated daily with a professionally, LEGALLY hacked 100-year license (courtesy of computer builder), a registry cleaner from my computer builder, and my parents' computer that physically connects to the Internet is off-limits by me. My computer builder also had to legally hack the WGA because he is a mass distributor (and he is legal or my parents would not do business with him), and Bill Gates, in his money quest, calls a legit businessman a pirate... bleh. *It's taken ten dead computers to learn all of this. Most fell to my own hands, but one fell to a virus and the other to me actually shaking the monitor in anger (I was eight years old at the time). *Wikia takes a long time to load. *I am normally on my grandfather's Windows Vista, so I don't go on my other computers as much. ---- Non-network problems: * I read PC World. Why is that bad? I don't know, but it's not their fault when I mess up. On the bright side, they taught me how to network! One of their articles was what inspired me to do all I listed up there with pride!! :) * I'm religious and too honest. Any shifty manuver is a guilt trip. *I still have childhood innocence! That's a bad thing. **Childhood innocence includes blind bliss such as: ***"There are more good people than bad." ****I have my doubts a lot, so I stay with what I know. ***"A man is true to their word no matter what." ****It's wrong, but I follow that like it was written in the Bible (wait, it is!), ***"You're not in danger unless you're in a place you don't belong." ****Heh heh... no. I learned that wasn't the case after the monitoring was started. Example: Walrus. ***"Everyone is kind and have morales". ****Why do I still belive that?! Yet, I do! I actually tell people "please don't swear while I'm on, do it when I'm gone". Obviously, they don't listen, so I am forced to leave. ***"There are not sick and twisted people who want to get you online." ****HA HA HA! Gravy, I'm stupid! Wrong wrong wrong! *****'I still believe that in my heart.' ***"When you go on a chat room about SimCity, people would be talking about SimCity." *****'Wrong'! What were they doing? Let's see, at first they discussed SimCity, then one swore, then I asked them not to, I explained I had religion and that they could do it when I leave... then they turned immature and started religion bashing and swearing to attempt to tick me off (it failed, thank goodness). Oh, did I mention the used the Messiah and the d-word side-by-side? I call that the "GD word", and it's the worst swear word on the earth. It surpasses the F-word because it directly insults God Himself. ***"All Forum Moderators actually moderate forums frequently." ****Uh... no. It's a turtle-eat-turtle world. Survival of the Fittest. They attack the religious, the morale Noobs, the gentle, ect., to fulfill their void and urge to do bad. It also drives people away and hurts their site. They get banned... eventually. ***"Piracy is for the ocean and for music." ****One word: Torrent. The one time I used a Torrent, my computer was destroyed. I have never touched them again. EVER, and no one can change my mind on it. Well, that's pretty much my life there. LOL, I hope I didn't boe you. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Papal Parody Present Problamatic Proposals Many problems with you Angels and Demons parodic scenario: * The South Pole Council first appeared in Olde Antarctica as South Pole Summit, about twenty or thirty years after the HPC. The High Penguins would have to had to survive Khanzem, in which the airplane was invented, and have the world viewed as flat afterwards. They would then have to make it through the Snowman Empire. They would also have to meet the four monarchs of fire, ice, water, and wind, as well as their minions in OA. Central leader unknown (the SPS is not written). * Judge Xavier did not even exist until Colonial Antarctica, where he went to school with The Leader. In 2000, he was fully matured (as much as he could be, at least), and took the bench as the leader of the Krytocracy. * The only computers in Olde Antarctica were this. E-Mail didn't exist until halfway through Colonial Antarctica, computers weren't mainstream until 1990. Khanzem had radios, the HPC had the telegraph. Olde Antarctica's new innovation was the telephone, but not computers. * There is no known antimatter in Antarctica (though a member of G's family could easily conjure it), and where would they hide it in the name of symbolism like in the story? What society is secret and symbolic AND evilly conspiracy? The MMK was founded in 2003, the Naughtzee collapsed in 1919. * Who dies (if they do)? Who's the bad guy trying to get revenge, only to realize he was killing/deleting/whatever his own friends and family in his quest for revenge? * Have you ever read the online synopsis? I'm not reading the book, but the Internet has it there. * Whom will parody the four cardinals in line for power? How about parodies of the bad guy and the pope himself? You need to do more research on both the story and Antarctica. Don't give up though! I'd love to see this through! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) heyyy Zapwire Hey Zapwire x] lol our names are almost the same haha but hey thx for the message so i can help with cp fanon!? well uh thx lol and uh im kinda feeling down..my best friend zach died..his brother shot him im trying to get over it -Zapper903 RE: Bullies Bullies?! There are more Bullies on the CPW! The Walruses go there! Try to inform her further, give her solid evidence, references, ect. . I would, but I'm not very good at defending on the moral ground, only the spiritual or law-based ones. Don't give up, she is a genius! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me that! I have 2 go! Bye! --FartStinks-- Chitty-Chatty! 15:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) It was dawn. I was in my pajamas when the Epic Fail attacked! *Here's what happened. **WinME was NOT killed by Linux. **WinME survived NetBios and I go the CD to boot first, hard drive second, floppy third. **Linux's screen appeared and gave me four options. The first two were try without changes and the second was "Install". **Naturally, I clicked Install. ***Xubuntu loaded and this hypnotivc gray bar bounced back and forth across the screen. ***After staring at it for a little bit, I swapped computers to let the penguin do his thing. Hours later, I came back to the WinME and noticed that Linux was NOT on my screen, just a little white blinking line. I leave again and come back, same thing. I start randomly hitting buttons and a lits of white text appears, in which it stops at some phrase I should have written down (but didn't). Again, I wated, and after nothing happened I manually turned off the PC. * *I immedianly turned the PC on again and the Linux boot screen returned. I clicked install and the screen went black, as before. From there, I let the PC run untouched overnight. I wokeup this morning, expecting Linux, and I got the same black screen with a little white blinking line. I pressed random buttons (again), and after nothing happened, I resorted to Control Alt Delete, in which one text appeared and the screen was sent straight to "Do you want to Boot WinME in safe mode", where I chose boot as normal and was disappointed. WinM4E came up (faster than ever), so I decided to get down to the problem. I took the Linux out and put it back in, and accessed through My Computer and * After waitng for the CD disk to load in the drive, I was asked to format the unformatted disk (which I said no to). When the disk was opened in view mode, it was completely blank as such, I restarted the computer twice, but no Linux boot screen. I went to NetBios and set the CD as boot #1, no Linux. I restrated agaain, NO LINUX. i I shut down the PC and turned it back on, NO LINUX! Again and again I tried, no Linux no Linux no Linux. * In fact, Windows is loading as if Linux never existed. Each time it goes straight to the loading screen for WinME. ---- Here's the summary. *Linux didn't work. Nothing but a black screen with a blinking line as the end result every time. After two instances of that, the boot screen didn't even appear. Am I mad? Not at all. Was it a waste of time? Unquestionably. Is that a problem to me? In no way is it. Am I going to try again? Of course! If I don't get it to work by sundown tonight, I get to rule, by firsthand experience, that Linux is Epic Fail. *You'd better respond and help get that penguin running, or I get to proclaim your nightmare. **''BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA''!!!!! WINDOWS! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 11:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Link (a link, not the character) Why Bobtropica? --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 19:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Umm I said sorry to sharkbate like a million TIMES![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 20:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Everyonr curses![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 20:49, 14 June 2009 (UTC) it's just not fair![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 20:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) what and i was so mad because of my mom and sith cub's party![[User:Sure25|'Sure25']] TALK 20:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sig test for June Pink Floyd inspired siggie. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 16:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) CC License ZapWire, the CC License is just the GFDL simplified. We don't have to change a thing, except that note on the COC mentioning the GFDL. As said on that forum, not migrating might hit us hard. Personally, I don't see anything wrong with migrating. No one cared about the GFDL, so it shouldn't be hard to change. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Firefox Fonts Today I was toying around with the fonts on Firefox and managed to take this picture: Ah... the magic of Soviet Russia Firefox... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I asked explorer and i meant bobmaster anyway he said the f-word to me in gaelic. unknown4 20:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Helpkipz iz whut all true warriors strive for! Thanks but no thanks ZapWire. I had to do an assignment on Operating Systems but I've finished it and it has to be handed in tomorrow. In future, if I need help I'll ask you! Oh and by the way--mudkipz. I herd you liek 'em. Cheers, --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Beware the Jabberwock, my son! 11:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Like my new signature? I know its gaming cliche but its the easiest thing I could think ofLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 20:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, can you help me start a page named Penguin Republig of China? I come from China. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 11:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ... How to start a page about me? I mean mainspace page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 11:12, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Can u help me? My second template on this page couldn't show some of the words. Can u help me? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 13:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Delete CMT? Do you wanna delete Core Mountie Training. We DID start it together, but I just can't start from scratch on that article like this. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Since that's done with, I'm planning on overwriting something called The Facility. It's like Owcatraz, but like the UTR jail. I'll be working on that in a couple of weeks, and I will need you to help me. After I edit and complete on Ninjinian, UnitedTerra, Satellite City, Neo Domino City & Scoodlepeep (Takes breath), THEN that will start! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ??? Wat is a chinstrap penguin? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 18:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna Help with Stories? Since some and some are busy with Redwall, I was hoping to start a book series too, and I want you to help! Then we'll have something to talk about other than listening to all of the others talking about Redwall. What do you say? After I've finished Penguin-Naters: The Series, I will be starting another series. It is a parody of The Saga of Darren Shan. The original series has a total of 12 books, but Redwall has almost double. If you are willing to help me with 12 books, it would be great! Or we could shorten the books. Also, read the Wikipedia link so that if you agree, you get to know the book. The author is Darren Shan, so if you agree, you'll have to be in the book as well, because Darren Shan has made a character of himself in the book! The both of us. It's about Vampires & things, so if you agree, we need to plan ahead & think about what we're going to replace the Vampires & horror with. This will surely flood the Shout Box!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:45, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Noooooo!!! Please!!!! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Power4U I revealed the source, go to watercoolerLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 19:49, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Little Parts OK, then. Thanks. I have help a forum on it, Forum:Volunteers for a Book Series. Spread the word on it! Thanks again! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC) thank you i lost my camara --beCoool talk with the cooolmister 19:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Okay Okay, I won't quit. --Iceanator189 13:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Explorer GIF? How come explorer uploaded a gif and it didn't get deleted? Ollie Is 22:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Nice idea Nice idea concerning your underground penguin idea, the main villain would be the goverment or a member of the goerment who wants to keep the society undegroundLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Leader Not Being Active See bottom of User talk:The Leader & User talk:Ninjinian. If he is active, then you will probably need to re-think. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) coool award Re: Monaco It broke here too. I'm on Monobook, but I can't use IRC because I'm at my mom's lab's computer. --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...]]) ''View this template'' 22:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I can't say it's better than Monaco, but the new Monobook certainly looks better. However, the link color and blue skin background don't contrast well. --''' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:48, 15 July 2009 (UTC)